allegiance
by Azalea Kizane
Summary: Musim silih berganti, perpisahan dan pertemuan terjadi. Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang pernah mengira bahwa mereka telah menjadi pion takdir dan permainan baru saja dimulai.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan riil dari fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warning: Typo(s), Shounen-Ai, longfict, OOC karena dibutuhkan.**

.

.

.

.

Hawa dingin bulan Februari perlahan memudar. Hari silih berganti, tak terasa kalendar di dinding kelas sudah mencapai lembar ketiganya.

Bulan ketiga dalam tahun kabisat. Angin hangat mulai berhembus, penanda akan tibanya musim semi tak lama lagi. Jika memandang keluar dari kusen jendela, pohon-pohon Sakura satu persatu memekarkan bunga merah mudanya, saling merangkul membentuk atap teduh yang menaungi sepanjang jalan menuju SMP Kunugigaoka.

Ya, sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi—musim penuh permulaan dan juga akhir.

" _Aogeba toutoshi, waga shi no on ... oshie no niwa ni mo haya iku tose ..."_

 _Aogeba Toutoshi_ mengalun diiringi dengan denting lembut piano. Melalui celah jendela auditorium, terlihat para murid SMP Kunugigaoka berdiri tegak tanpa ragu, kedua mata menatap lurus ke depan. Masing-masing dari mereka menyanyikan lagu _Aogeba Toutoshi_ dengan lantang. Suaranya ramai namun khidmat, penuh irama.

Usai denting terakhir, kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan dan kesan pesan untuk dikenang para murid. Menyusul, ketua OSIS angkatan ini ikut melangkah maju untuk mencurahkan perasaannya dalam satu pidato panjang.

SMP Kunugigaoka tengah mengadakan acara wisuda; perpisahan untuk para murid kelas 3, sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sekolah ini.

" _Ima koso wakareme ... iza saraba."  
(Dan sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal ... sampai berjumpa lagi.)_

.

.

.

"U-ukh ..." Seorang gadis berkepang dua sesenggukan, sibuk mengusap embun tipis di kacamatanya. Resonansi suara naik turun tak beraturan.

"... Aku, aku ..."

"Manami-chan, jangan menangis—kau membuatku ingin menangis juga ... huwaaa!" Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya yang perlahan menetes, Okano, Yada beserta Fuwa memeluk erat sang _scientist_ kelas 3-E, mencurahkan air mata sepuasnya. Terlihat Nakamura, Kurahashi, Kayano dan Hara menangis berjamaah di pinggir kelas, sementara Kataoka dan Kanzaki tersenyum tipis—menyembunyikan duka di baliknya.

"... Hei, Hayami. Bisa berhenti mencubitku?" Chiba meringis kesakitan, mendapati lengannya mulai terhias bercak kemerahan. "Aku tahu kau sedih, tapi jangan jadikan aku jadi pelampiasan juga ... Menangis saja, bagaimana?"

"... Tidak mau. Chiba-kun, sih, enak, karena wajahmu tertutup poni."

Mau tidak mau Chiba harus rela lengannya memerah demi sang gadis _sniper_. Yah ... cuma sehari ini, tidak apa-apa—begitulah pikirnya.

"Haah ... dasar para gadis," Sugino mendengus. "Tapi kalau perpisahan begini wajar saja terasa menyedihkan sih, ya. Menurutmu, Nagisa?"

"Eee—aku tidak tahu. Dan hei, sepertinya Itona-kun dan Ritsu juga ingin menangis," tunjuk Nagisa ke pojok kanan kelas. Benar saja, dua _assassin_ kiriman tersebut terlihat muram. "Entah mengapa, rasanya aneh ... kita sekelas menangis bersama seperti ini, haha."

"Benar juga," timpal Isogai yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kalau ingat pertemuan pertama kita semua di kelas? Aku sama sekali tidak menduga kita bisa selaras seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh ajaib."

Mendengar itu, senyum tersungging di wajah Karma. "Jadi ... syukurlah kalau begitu, 'kan?"

"Tepat sekali. Dan ini berkat _ia_ yang selalu mendorong kita semua… _Koro-sensei."_

.

.

Helai cokelat muda menari di tengah hembus angin musim semi, seiring dengan seragam SMP Kunugigaoka-nya yang melambai. Pemuda beriris _amber_ itu memandang kosong berpuluh kelopak merah muda yang satu persatu jatuh menyentuh permukaan kulit.

"Hari ini … akhirnya tiba juga, ya."

Rutinitasnya memandangi kelopak-kelopak Sakura berjatuhan, mendadak terhenti oleh suara setapak. Menelengkan kepala, seorang pemuda berhelai hitam berdiri di belakangnya, tersenyum kecil—walau samar-samar terdengar deru nafas berat seakan habis berlari.

"Isogai."

"Menyendiri, Maehara?" Kalimat pertama terucap, masih terselingi hela napas. "Tidak seperti biasanya, ya. Sedih karena perpisahan?"

"Bukan begitu ..." pemuda bernama Maehara Hiroto itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke batang kokoh pohon. Wajahnya sendu.

"Jangan bergurau. Bukannya aku sedih, hanya saja aku rasanya masih tidak percaya kita bisa lulus. Bukan berarti aku minder dengan nilaiku, sih ... Hanya saja, kebanyakan orang kan memprediksi kalau dunia akan hancur sebelum kita sempat wisuda."

Isogai mendudukkan dirinya ke tempat teduh di samping Maehara, sebelum menjawab, "Hmm, benar juga."

"Tapi, memang, ya ... meninggalkan 3-E sedikit pahit," kepala menengadah, "Kurasa."

Siapapun tahu itu. Kelas 3-E ada dalam rengkuhan guru yang bijak dan kawan yang asyik. Siapa di dalamnya takkan sudi keluar. Bahkan murid terbadung disana pun menolak. Tapi apa daya, tiada juga yang ingin mengulang semester 5-6 SMP, 'kan?

Sejenak suasana senyap. Baik Maehara maupun Isogai mengunci bibir, cukup duduk diam menikmati angin hangat yang memanjakan tubuh dan menggugurkan pohon Sakura. Keheningan sementara ini membuat iris _amber_ sang ketua kelas perlahan memejam, namun tepat sebelum ia terlena dalam kantuk, Maehara membuka mulut, hingga ia tetap terjaga.

"Isogai, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau kan teman masa kecilku, jadi ... kau harus dengar ini."

"Hm?" Isogai mengangkat kepalanya, berucap selembut desau angin. Kantuk masih terlihat di pelupuknya, namun ia tetap berusaha membuka mata dan bertanya balik. "Ada apa, Maehara?"

"Aku ..." nada suaranya melirih. Hampir saja ia tercekat karenanya. Detik-detik penantian singkat, sampai akhirnya sambungan kalimat terdengar, "Tidak akan melanjutkan ke SMA Kunugigaoka."

"... Eh?"

Barulah kantuk yang menghalangi penglihatan sirna sepenuhnya. Isogai membulatkan mata, seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan sahabat merangkap teman masa kecilnya barusan. Tunggu, apa?

 _Tidak melanjutkan ke SMA Kunugigaoka?_

"Mengapa—bukannya kau bilang kalau _grade-_ mu mencukupi tes masuk?"

"Keluargaku akan pindah, jadi aku juga harus mengikuti mereka juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menolak, tapi ..." lengkung bibir dipasang, namun tak menutupi masam dan pahit yang berusaha ditimpanya. Maehara melirik entah ke mana, mengalihkan dirinya dari tatapan _skeptis_ yang memenjaranya. Setidaknya sedikit.

"... Aku tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa."

Sesak. Kenyataan yang ia ucapkan terasa menyesakkan.

"Maehara ..."

Isogai beranjak dari tempat ia duduk, membersihkan celananya dari pasir yang menempel. Tangannya mengayun dan mencengkram bahu sahabatnya yang tengah tertunduk, sepasang iris menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Du-duh, kenapa mendadak kau jadi melankolis begitu, sih? Tidak cocok, tahu. Sebegitu takutnya berpisah? Aku tahu aku sudah bersamamu dari dulu, jadi mungkin sulit ..."

Seakan tuli, Maehara tidak menanggapi.

 _Isogai, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa mengucapkan selamat tinggal lebih menyakitkan daripada hanya mendengarnya?_

"Maehara!" Isogai meninggikan suara, membuat pemuda di hadapannya tersentak. Alisnya bertaut, sungut kembarnya berayun lucu dan pipinya seakan disesaki ikan buntal—mungkin sebal karena tadi diacuhkan. "Ibuku bilang, di hidup ini pasti selalu ada yang namanya perpisahan. Karena itu, bukankah lebih baik kita menghadapinya dengan senyuman?"

Ibarat daun muda yang tak takut akan badai, sorot matanya hanya dipenuhi keyakinan. Maehara tertegun, kepalanya mulai terangkat naik dan memandang lurus dua iris _amber_ di depannya.

"Iso—"

"— _Aishiteru banzai, kita baru saja memulai. Sampai jumpa lagi esok hari, perjalanan kita belum selesai ..."_

Terdengar tarikan napas panjang, potongan bait lagu favoritya mengalun. Isogai yang menyanyikannya. Ia tersenyum sejuk bagai telaga yang mampu menenangkan siapapun hanya dengan sekali pandang, menghilangkan keraguan sang sahabat seutuhnya.

"Isogai ..."

"Kau tidak perlu takut, Maehara. Selama kita mengejar mimpi yang sama, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kok," mulai ia membujuk, suaranya melembut seakan datang dari dunia para bidadari. Jemarinya yang lincah karena banyak bermain senjata menggenggam erat telapak tangan Maehara. "Ya?"

"Dasar, mungkin kau benar," Maehara mendengus, bujukan sahabatnya ini memang mustahil dibantah. Sifat positifnya tak pernah lenyap. Wajah muram Maehara kini sedikit berseri. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau berjanji padaku, kalau kita akan selalu bersama?"

Jari kelingking kanan dimajukan, tanpa ragu lagi disambut oleh jari kelingking Isogai, keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Janji. Dan," keduanya memandang atap teduh bernuansa merah muda yang menaungi mereka, Isogai melanjutkan, "Pohon Sakura inilah yang menjadi saksi."

 _Jadi ... Ini benar-benar perpisahan, ya? Ini hanya sementara, 'kan? Kita sudah berjanji akan bertemu kembali, kita sudah berjanji akan terus bersama ..._

"Isogai, pipimu basah."

"A-ah, ini ..." Isogai mengusap pipi, namun ia tampak tak kuasa menghambat alirannya. Air matanya jatuh membasahi permukaan tanah.

"Aneh, kenapa, ya ..."

"'Kan kau yang bilang jangan menangis. Kau ini cengeng juga, ya," hela napas terdengar, Maehara mengambil saputangan motif kotak-kotak dari saku celananya dan menyapukannya ke pipi Isogai yang meruam merah sebab terus dialiri air mata. "Sudah, jangan menangis."

"Ha-habisnya ..."

Selagi mengeringkan pipi sahabatnya, Maehara mendengus sambil tersenyum geli. Bisa-bisanya Isogai menangis seperti ini, padahal iia juga yang mengingatkan untuk tetap tersenyum.

Tapi, ya ... ia sedikit mengerti. Setelah berdampingan selama bertahun-tahun, mendadak dipisahkan jarak pasti rasanya menyakitkan. Dari keduanya, tidak ada satu pun yang ingin berpisah. Mereka berdua cukup berharga tuk jadi harta di hati masing-masing.

Tapi, _hei_ , dalam roda kehidupan ini selalu ada yang namanya perpisahan, 'kan?

"Sial, kurasa aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga. Rasanya akan sepi kehilanganmu, ehehe. Kau yakin, 'kan, tidak apa-apa tanpaku, Maehara?"

"... Kau patut khawatir, Isogai. Haha."

—dan karena kita pasti akan bertemu dengan yang namanya 'perpisahan', maka hadapilah perpisahan itu dengan senyuman.

"... Sampai jumpa lagi, suatu hari nanti."

.

.

 _[Seorang manusia tidak akan meraih cinta sebelum memahami perpisahan yang sedih dan membuka pikiran, serta merasakan pahitnya kesabaran, juga penderitaan yang melelahkan.]_

.

.

Dering weker memekakkan telinga membuatnya terlonjak. Setelah 3 kali menekan _snooze_ , barulah ia mampu untuk terjaga. Sial, kantuk masih meliputi namun jadwal kerja memaksanya beringsut dari pembaringan.

Sekarang pukul tujuh lewat lima belas. Seakan tidak yakin, ia meraih jam tangan bermereknya yang tergeletak di samping bantal untuk memastikan di mana jarum pendek dan jarum panjang berada. Sama saja, pukul tujuh lewat lima belas.

Jemarinya menyusup, mengacak-acak helai cokelat mudanya yang berantakan. "Hampir saja tadi. Syukurlah aku bisa bangun."

Selimut tebalnya terlempar ke sembarang arah, beranjak meninggalkan ranjang dalam keadaan tak karuan. Matanya bergulir menatap pigura yang setia terpampang di meja tulisnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Ia mengecup singkat pigura berisi fotonya dengan seorang pemuda eboni yang dicetak 6 tahun lalu. Di kanannya _mug_ kopi bekas semalam tergeletak begitu saja. Dengan segera ia menyambarnya masuk ke cucian piring, kemudian menggosok gigi.

Sekarang adalah hari yang ia nantikan. Yah, setahu orang-orang di sekitarnya, ia—Maehara—tidak pernah semangat apalagi menantikan hari kerja, tapi untuk hari ini ada alasan tersembunyi. Cuma satu, yaitu pertemuan kembali dirinya dengan seseorang yang spesial.

Setelah yakin pintu kamar apartemennya dalam keadaan rapi, ia berjalan cepat seakan anak kecil yang tidak sabar sampai di taman bermain. Tidak sepenuhnya salah, karena memang ia tak dapat menunggu lagi. Lebih cepat kakinya menapak di kantor barunya, lebih cepat ia dapat bertemu dengan sosok yang ia rindukan bertahun-tahun ini.

.

.

"Ooh. Pagi, Maehara! Lama tidak bertemu, ya!"

Di tengah perjalanannya menyusuri aspal yang mulai menghangat terpapar matahari, ia dikejutkan dengan bunyi klakson dan sapaan yang ditujukan padanya. Kaca mobil bergerak turun mengekspos isinya. Terkejut adalah frasa yang tepat menggambarkan rautnya.

"Terasaka! Pagi. Uwaaah, sudah jadi orang hebat, nih, ceritanya?" Godaan usil sukses membuat teman lamanya, Terasaka Ryouma, menggaruk pipi. Tertebak langsung kalau ia salah tingkah. Terasaka yang dulunya _ranking_ terendah di 3-E itu sudah berevolusi menjadi om-om berdasi dengan kendaraan mobil berkelas—sulit dipercaya, memang.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, layar video mobilnya. Layar itu tampak lebih lebar dan canggih dari layar video mobil biasanya, dan di dalamnya terlihat sesosok gadis cantik yang familiar tengah melambaikan tangan—Ritsu. Waktu ia menanyakan Terasaka mengapa Ritsu ada di sana, ia hanya tertawa dan mengatakan 'tidak ada salahnya, 'kan?'.

Benar-benar ... semuanya sudah berubah dari waktu itu.

.

.

Maehara mengibas-kibaskan tangan, suasana musim ini terlalu gerah baginya. Bayangkan saja, sekarang baru pukul delapan pagi sementara matahari sudah bersinar seterik ini. Ia mempercepat langkahnya kala tiba di depan pintu transparan yang bergeser otomatis. Beberapa langkah lagi, dan ... _safe_!

"Fuuuh ... untung saja di sini pendingin ruangannya bekerja efektif," keluhnya, masih sedikit terengah-engah karena ia berlari tadi. Untung saja kemeja kesukaannya tidak keburu basah karena keringat. Dan sekarang, ia tidak ingin beranjak dari sini. Di bawah pendingin ini.

Tapi sayang, ia harus segera pergi ke lantai atas. Karena pekerjaan, ya.

Kerah kemeja dibenarkan, dasi juga dirapikan. Hari pertama kerja harus terlihat menarik bagi lainnya. Segalanya harus terlihat sempurna. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, 'kan, kalau penilaian seseorang biasanya tergantung _first impression_? Ia ingin semuanya lancar.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah prima, ia kembali berjalan, namun jantungnya nyaris terhenti mendadak ketika melihat sosok yang dikenalnya—tidak salah lagi. Meskipun jarak di antara dia dengan orang tersebut terpisah beberapa meter, tapi tidak ada yang dapat mengelabui penglihatannya.

"Isogai ..."

Ia ingin mengejarnya, namun para pekerja kantor yang berlalu lalang menghalangi jalannya. Sial, padahal kalau saja jalannya terbuka lebar, ia dapat mengejarnya dengan mudah karena kekuatan fisiknya yang sudah terlatih. Tetapi, kali ini tidak. Figur itu berlalu, tertutupi orang-orang yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sepasang iris _almond-_ nya tak lepas hingga sang objek tidak terlihat lagi.

"Ah ... dia sudah jauh," ujarnya pada diri sendiri. _Sayang sekali_.

Kala ia masih menyayangkan kesempatan barusan, ia merasakan punggungnya ditepuk tiba-tiba dari belakang. Terkejut, ia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok gadis cantik berhelai _blonde_ tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Yo! Pria tampan!"

"Na-Nakamura! Kenapa di si—"

"Bukannya 'kenapa', _baka_!" Nakamura menekuk wajahnya. "Aku memang bekerja di sini. Begitu bos memberitahuku kalau anak baru kali ini kenalanku, aku langsung buru-buru turun untuk menyambut. Kukira siapa, tahu tidak."

Gadis _fashionable_ itu berkacak pinggang, kemudian melipat tangannya di dada. "Padahal kuharap Kura-chan yang datang, ternyata malah Maehara-kun. Haah."

"Eeee—maafkan Saya karena tidak memenuhi harapan anda, Nyonya Nakamura."

" _Mou~_ Ya sudahlah, biar aku mengantarmu ke tempat kerja. Waktu itu sudah diberitahu tempat dan tugasmu, 'kan? Tapi ingatan Maehara kan selevel ikan mas koki, aku khawatir jadinya," ujar Nakamura, entah setengah bergurau atau tidak. Yang jelas, Maehara tidak ingin ambil pusing. Ia ingin segera naik, berkenalan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya, dan—

—bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang selalu mengusik pikirannya sejak lama.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, semuanyaaa~" sapaan bernada ceria terdengar kala mereka memasuki suatu ruangan di lantai 24. Gadis itu masih saja bersemangat setelah berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari, sementara Maehara yang mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak ayam sudah layu total. Tenaga wanita memang terkadang menyeramkan.

"Err ... Nakamura, kita sudah sampai? Capek ..."

"Maehara, kenapa sudah lemas begitu? Bangun, ah! Tidak enak dilihat yang lain." Dengan sekuat tenaga Nakamura menahan tubuh sang 'anak baru' agar tetap berdiri tegak—tidak jauh beda dengan mendirikan tanaman. Kecewa dengan reaksi lemas mantan teman sekelasnya itu, mendadak saja gadis _blonde_ itu mendapat akal.

"Maehara, mau penampilanmu yang begitu kelihatan sama _a certain special someone_? Serius, nih~?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit maksud untuk menggoda—berharap bisa menaikkan _tension_ Maehara walau sedikit saja. Benar saja, setelah kalimat itu terucap, Maehara langsung bangkit dan celingak-celinguk mencari sang _special someone_ yang dimaksud Nakamura.

 _Wah, wah. Dia mudah sekali ditebak._

"Tuh, tuh. Di sana," Nakamura berbisik, meningkatkan rasa penasarannya. "Jalan sedikit, belok kanan ... _voila_."

Jarak pandangnya menampakkan sesosok _ikemen_ berambut hitam. Tampak tengah asyik berbincang dengan rekan-rekannya—tentu tentang pekerjaan, dari kertas yang masing-masing mereka bawa. Terkadang matanya membuka-menutup, terkadang pula dua antena kembarnya berayun mengikuti _mood_.

Maehara ragu apakah itu benar-benar _dia_ , namun berapa kalipun ia mengatur ulang penglihatannya, tetaplah sosok yang sama. Benar-benar dirinya, 'kan? Semua bukti fisik mengarah padanya. Ini bukan delusi belaka, 'kan?

 _Isogai Yuuma_.

"Isogai ..."

"Eh? Tunggu—Maehara-kun, mau kema—"

"ISOGAAAIIII!"

Tanpa ancang-ancang maupun peringatan sebelumnya, Maehara melompat dan 'menerjang' sosok yang merupakan kawan baiknya dulu. Pemuda berambut hitam membelalak kaget, sama hal dengan karyawan-karyawati di sekitarnya. Yah, siapa juga yang tidak syok kalau tiba-tiba _ditemplok_ secara brutal. Namun ia tidak berniat mengelak—dan tubuh sang _casanova_ pasti lebih dulu mengunci sebelum ia sempat menghindar.

Di tengah keterkejutan Isogai mengobservasi insan yang memeluknya akrab—tak lama waktu berselang, dua iris keemasannya membentuk bulat sempurna.

"Ma—Maehara? Kau—Maehara?"

"Iya, ini aku! Sudah lama sekali, ya! 6 tahun lewat, lho!" seru sang _almond_ , lelahnya seperti terbuang begitu saja ketika bertemu dengan Isogai. Ia tidak begitu berubah dari 6 tahun lalu. Meski sekarang ia tampak lebih dewasa dan garis wajahnya pun menegas, ia masih manis seperti dulu. Sorot matanya masih sama—menebar kesejukan.

Isogai mengerjapkan mata, memandang Maehara secara teliti dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Benar-benar Maehara ternyata," ia tertegun, sedikit tidak percaya. "Aku kaget karena kau ... sedikit berubah. Tapi, ya, aku takkan salah mengenali wajahmu," melanjutkan, ia terkekeh pelan. Maehara mendengus, memandang wajah tampannya dari pantulan layar _smartphone_.

"Apa aku benar-benar berubah banyak? Kurasa tidak."

"Kau kan bercermin setiap hari, jadi tidak tahu bedanya," balas sang rambut hitam, menumpukan tangannya ke meja. "Yah, tapi aku bersyukur bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Maehara."

Pundaknya ditepuk ramah, namun lekas ditepis oleh seseorang sambil tersenyum centil.

"Baik, baik. Reuni sudah selesai. Sekarang segera bekerja~" tutur Nakamura, mengabaikan delikan Maehara yang jelas-jelas tertuju padanya. Isogai menanggapinya santai, kembali terhanyut pada pekerjaan yang tertunda beberapa saat.

Maehara menyempatkan diri sejenak untuk memandanginya dengan penuh senyum. Jantung berdebar tanpa tempo pasti, namun hatinya lekas merasakan desir yang sudah lama tak dirasakan.

 _Aku pun sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Isogai ..._

.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa tepat hari ini, adalah awal dari permainan takdir yang telah disusun rapi. Waktu yang akan menunjukkannya.

.

.

Karena pertemuan keduanya sungguh diluar ekspetasi, sama seperti suasana di luar sekarang. Rintik air hujan tak kunjung berhenti, menghambat sejenak pekerjaan yang kian menumpuk. Maehara menghela napas panjang. Ia sempat mengandai tentang pekerjaannya yang bisa selesai sendiri. _Seandainya_.

Tetapi lamunan kunjung buyar kala memindahkan pandangan. Menatap kawan yang nyaris menghilang dari hidupnya selama enam tahun, akal pikiran Maehara tidak bisa memahami tentang binar terlampaui ... _manis_. Padahal wajah di hadapannya sedang muram, cenderung merengut akibat kejadian tadi.

Maehara menggelengkan kepala cepat. "Haha! Jangan merengut terus-terusan, Isogai!" Ia menepuk paha keras, menahan tawa semampunya. Ekspresi sebal di depannya benar-benar menarik sekaligus mengagumkan dalam satu waktu.

Napas dihembuskan kasar. "Terima kasih kepada Maehara Hiroto yang telah menghancurkan citraku di kalangan rekan kerja," desis Isogai sambil memalingkan muka. Maehara tetap menganggapnya sebagai candaan seperti waktu lampau.

"Ya ... bagaimana, ya. Habis ... tadi aku benar-benar tidak percaya bisa bertemu denganmu. Sungguh!" Kedua jari membentuk huruf V disertai cengiran khas Maehara. Isogai hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Tapi syukurlah," Isogai menyesap _espresso_ pesanannya, memalingkan wajah untuk memandangi rembesan air di kaca. "Maehara tetap Maehara. Tidak berubah, selalu saja bersikap seenaknya. Tapi ... bertanggung jawab."

Detik itu juga, Maehara tidak bisa merasakan lagi manis yang terkandung dalam _hot chocolate_ miliknya. Perkataan Isogai sanggup membawa hatinya terbang sampai tak terukur.

(Tidak, bukan melebihkan. Hanya semu merah yang tergambar di wajah Maehara berkata seperti itu.)

"Oi, bagaimana kau bisa mengatakanku bertanggung jawab padahal belum ada satu hari aku bekerja bersamamu," kedua lengan dilipat di depan dada, mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Isogai malah tertawa tipis.

"Penampilanmu," jawabnya singkat sambil menunjuk pakaian yang Maehara kenakan. "Kau berusaha menggaet orang-orang dengan _first impression_ -mu. Jika banyak orang yang jatuh padamu, berarti kau siap untuk dipercaya dan bertanggung jawab."

Jari tengah dan ibu jari bertemu, Isogai membulatkan mata saat menyadari sentilan kilat sudah mendarat di kening. Tangan menutupi bekas ruam, hampir menyemburkan celotehan bila raut serius tak terpasang pada lawan bicaranya.

"Sok tahu," Maehara menyandarkan punggung. "Darimana kau belajar hal seperti itu?"

"Hei, aku sudah bekerja lebih lama dari Maehara. Aku sudah mempelajari banyak hal, termasuk mengamati rekan kerja yang baru, Maehara."

Siulan terdengar menyebalkan, Isogai mengerti apa maksudnya. "Wow. Isogai Yuuma sudah menjadi atasan yang mengerikan. Hiii, takut!" Maehara memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri, bergerak seolah sedang ketakutan karena melihat makhluk halus.

Bukan gerutuan atau protes yang keluar, melainkan tawa menggema dari kedua. Hampir menyita seluruh perhatian pengunjung jika Isogai tidak segera menutup mulutnya dan mulut sahabatnya itu.

Mereka bertukar pandang seolah merencanakan yang aka dilakukan selanjutnya. "Jangan buat perutku sakit, Maehara!"

"Siapa yang memulai?"

"Tapi aku kan hanya menjelaskannya."

"Intinya tetap Isogai. Tidak ada pembantahan." Jari telunjuk memperingati, menimbulkan kerutan sebal pada dahi pemilik rambut hitam legam itu.

"Mae—" penolakan terinterupsi dering ponsel. Keduanya sontak mencari-cari di mana asalnya. Tetapi semua teratasi kala Isogai sudah menggenggam benda yang dicari.

Alis Isogai yang bertautan mulai menimbulkan kecurigaan Maehara.

Senyum natural sekaligus cerah melekat di wajah Isogai. Pemuda berambut hitam legam itu mengubah posisi—menyampingi Maehara sambil berbicara asyik pada orang di seberang.

Tangan digunakan sandaran kepala. Diam-diam menatap intensif lawan bicara di depan. Atmosfer hati cenderung hangat dibandingkan dingin yang menyapa kulit Maehara. Tanpa sadar telah membentuk lengkungan tipis pada wajah tampan julukan _casanova_ tersebut.

Sejak dulu, Isogai berhasil menarik atensinya. Kerap kali Isogai menciptakan sensasi aneh dalam hati. Desiran yang mampu mempercepat detak jantung kala senyum bak personifikasi matahari ia temukan kembali.

Maehara tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa senyuman tersebut tidak pernah berubah sejak pertemuan terakhirnya.

 _Tersenyumlah terus, Isogai_.

Tidak mungkin Maehara mengungkapkannya gamblang. Bisa-bisa ruam merah sudah membentuk di pipi. Bulu roma bergidik sendiri bila membayangkannya.

Tiga menit menjadi waktu sangat singkat untuk mengamati. Isogai beranjak dari tempat, menyisakan Maehara yang masih tenggelam dalam lamunan.

Jentikan tepat di depan. "Maehara, jangan melamun lama-lama. Nanti kutinggal."

Kerjapan mata berulang membuat Isogai memijat kening sendiri. "Coba saja kalau kau mau meninggalkanku sekarang." Dagu diarahkan ke luar, melemaskan bahu tegap Isogai.

"Hujan saja belum reda."

"Tapi aku terburu-buru. Pekerjaan di kantor masih menumpuk. Bukannya kau juga, ya, Maehara?"

"Terus aku harus berbuat apa?"

Keduanya sama-sama tertegun, memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan hidup.

"Mungkin aku bisa pinjam payung kafe ini." Kursi didorong ke belakang, Maehara mengikuti gerakan dengan raut muka pasi.

Mereka berjalan ke kasir, menanyakan apakah ide Isogai dapat direalisasikan. Tetapi suara kikihan Maehara membuktikan bahwa menunggu hujan reda adalah pilihan terbaik untuk saat ini.

Isogai menengok dari ambang pintu. Ia mendadak sebal karena meninggalkan payung di kantor. Sebenarnya Isogai ingin sekali menyalahkan Maehara yang telah memaksanya untuk mencari makan siang di luar. Tapi, sudahlah, pikirnya.

"Nanti aku melembur sajalah," eluh Isogai sambil berdecak pinggang.

Akan tetapi, niatnya untuk melembur terkikis oleh jaket yang tiba-tiba telah menutupi bagian kepala. Sepasang iris keemasan membuat tatkala menyadari sang pemilik sudah menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Mau mengulang seperti enam tahun lalu?"

"Mae-Maehara! Apa yang ingin kaulakukan?! Jangan bertindak bodoh," gerakan tangan mendorong jauh tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kita masih di luar. Lagipula nanti jaketmu kebasahan. Aku tidak tanggung jawab jika _first impression_ -mu rusak seketika."

"Lalu?"

Isogai memalingkan pandangan, mendapati wajah tak bersalah sungguh tidak mengenakan. Hanya bisa membuka mulut sambil berpikir keras, "... Hah? 'Lalu', katamu?"

"Iya. Apa ada masalah kalau kita menuju tempat kerja dengan cara ini?"

Isogai berharap ada cara untuk menyadarkan Maehara dari lamunannya tadi. Tangan mencubit kecil lengan yang masih setia menutupinya dengan jaket. Terdengar pekikan kecil, "Kenapa malah mencubitku?!"

"Tidak usah berteriak, Maehara."

"Maka dari itu jangan mencubitku! Sakit tahu!"

"Kenapa juga kau harus memakai jaketmu?!"

"Suka-suka. Sekarang kau mau menunggu di sini atau menerjang hujan?"

Suasana mendadak hening, dilema antara pekerjaan atau menanggung malu. Belum Isogai sempat mengutarakan pendapat, tubuhnya telah dirapatkan dengan kawannya. Ingin berteriak pun terkesan ada tindakan tidak-tidak.

"Kalau mengambil keputusan jangan lama-lama. Kutinggal baru tahu rasa," ujar Maehara tanpa memperhatikan Isogai yang sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

"Ta-tapi di sini banyak orang. Aku merasakan kita menjadi pusat perhatian jika begini caranya." Isogai masih melepaskan rangkulan Maehara, sedangkan pemuda berambut cokelat muda malah kian melebarkan seringai.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Lebih memilih menerjang hujan meskipun nanti tetap basah," nada suara merendah, menyalakan alarm imajiner dalam benak Isogai. "Atau terkena semprotan atasan dan mendapatkan jam kerja lembur berkali-kali lipat?"

Saliva ditelan berulang kali. Isogai ingin meminta waktu untuk memikirkan risiko terkecil di antara kedua pilih. Namun, sifat alami si _casanova_ yang tergesa-gesa dan tidak suka pikir jauh-jauh.

Tak ada jarak, Maehara memaksa lengan Isogai untuk merangkul tubuhnya. Sedangkan kedua lengannya membentangkan jaket agar mencakup kedua kepala. "Merunduklah. Bisa mengurangi risiko basah."

Mau tidak mau Isogai menuruti perintah kawannya. Maehara memberi isyarat, "Setelah aku mengangguk, kita berlari bersamaan. Jangan sampai tersandung, lho."

Sepasang iris cokelat muda itu berpendar, kemudian berpindah ke orang di sampingnya. Isyarat dilakukan. Mereka berlari tanpa verba, merapatkan kedua bibir agar tak terkena air yang memerciki wajah.

Di dalam hati seseorang, ada secercah harapan untuk mengabadikannya sebagai momentum perubahan selanjutnya.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan Maehara suka mencuri-curi pandang. Sesekali menengok seseorang. Terkadang tersenyum tidak jelas. Sudah banyak yang menegur, tetapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Oi, Maehara. Kalau bekerja yang serius, jangan sering lirik-lirik, dong!"

Karena kalaupun menjawab hanya sebatas, "Suka-suka," ataupun, "Siapa juga yang lirik-lirik!"

Bukan berarti Maehara seorang penjilat, tetapi semua dilakukan untuk menjaga perasaan yang tertanam dalam hati.

Alasan dibalik semua tindakan kurang wajarnya adalah senyum bagai mentari terbit. Kadang, Maehara ingin menertawakan diri sendiri atas pilihannya, tetapi terlalu sulit. Terlanjur menjadi candu, mendarah daging dalam tubuh.

Isogai Yuuma, ialah pelakunya. Tidak, bukan seutuhnya merupakan salah pemuda berambut hitam legam tersebut. Desir halus kerap menghampiri pembuluh darah kala Isogai menyapa, sampai-sampai harus mencari pelindung sekadar menutupi rona merah yang dapat terbentuk kapan saja.

Maka dari itu, Maehara jadi mengerti beberapa kebiasaan baru objek pengamatannya.

Pertama, Isogai kerap kali menerima telepon walaupun di tengah pekerjaan sedang menumpuk. Tak luput lengkungan kurva terbentuk setiap menjalankan kebiasaannya. Hal ini merupakan keuntungan sendiri bagi Maehara, senyum ditebar secara cuma-cuma.

Kedua, tiap kali Maehara mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama ataupun membeli makan siang di kafe sebelah, Isogai sering menyusul. Walau begitu, Maehara tetap menunggu di luar ruangan. Sebenarnya Maehara tidak ingin, tapi permintaan Isogai berhasil memundukkan egonya.

Maehara pernah bertanya kepada rekan kerjanya tentang apa yang dilakukan Isogai saat dirinya menunggu. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun memberikan rasa kepuasan atas jawaban mereka.

Dan hari ini ia telah mengetahuinya.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu sering membuka tutup laci meja sambil menunjukkan binar cerah khasnya. Meskipun Maehara tahu jika Isogai adalah tipe orang ulet dan teliti, tetapi ia tidak mengetahui bila Isogai terlalu khawatir terhadap barang yang disimpannya.

(Setidaknya interpretasi tersebut dibuat atas dasar penglihatan sekilas juga mencuri kesempatan.)

Matahari nyaris tergelincir, penanda waktu mengingatkan keduanya untuk segera pulang. Maehara menyunggingkan seringai tipis, lebih merujuk pada ide nakal yang tiba-tiba terlintas.

Sepasang iris _almond_ melirik cepat ke depan, mencari kesempatan yang tepat untuk melaksanakan rencana. Kursi ditarik perlahan, meminimalisir suara. Ia menghampiri Isogai selagi dirinya disibukan setumpuk arsip di hadapan.

Keberuntungan mungkin sedang menghampiri Maehara. Lacinya sedikit terbuka, menciptakan kesempatan. Pelan-pelan berjinjit, kepala ditengokkan. Tetapi satu hentakan keras merubah rencananya.

Kursi diputar ke belakang, satu alis terangkat bingung. "Eh, Maehara? Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ah ... begitulah, hehe," tengkuk diusap berulang, memalingkan muka terlihat lebih baik. "Memangnya kau belum selesai?"

Gelengan kepala didapatkan. "Tinggal menyalin arsip ini," segenggam kertas diacungkan. "Kalau Maehara ingin duluan, tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak. Aku menunggu saja. Selesaikan dulu," tangan dikibas-kibaskan, memberi isyarat segera mengerjakan tugas. "Sudah, sana."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya!" Isogai berujar riang. Ia meninggalkan tempat tanpa sama sekali meninggalkan kecurigaan atas senyum nakal terulas dari orang di belakangnya.

 _Kesempatan, nih!_

Mata memastikan keadaan, tangan buru-buru menyentuh gagang. Jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan, pikirnya. Laci ditarik, gemetar memikirkan segala keberuntungan dan risikonya. Celah sudah ada, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.

Akan tetapi, dua kesialan menghampirinya.

Tangan lekas ditepis kasar oleh seseorang. Indera penglihatan hanya bisa membelalak terkejut, rahang bisa jatuh bila tak terhubung satu dengan lainnya.

"Na-Nakamura!"

Senyum centil dan kerlingan nakal menyambutnya. "Wah, dari mana Maehara-kun belajar hal seperti itu?"

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Bukan urusanku? Hm~" Telunjuk ditaruh atas dagu, geram kecil keluar dari mulut Maehara. "Kuperingatkan, ya, sebaiknya tidak usah membuka laci tersebut. Sudah dari lama Isogai melakukannya."

Kedua alis bertautan. Belum reda rasa terkejutnya, kali ini Maehara harus benar-benar melemaskan pundak ketika ada yang menepuknya. Menoleh dari balik bahu, menatap horor si pelaku. "Aku sudah selesai, Maehara. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali?!"

Kedua bahu terangkat. "Aku cuma menyalin beberapa lembar saja, kok. Kenapa? Ah, Nakamura kau belum—"

"Sudah, ya. Aku mau pergi dulu~" sikut menyenggol kuat bagian rusuk Maehara, rintih bercampur sebal terlepas. "Sampai jumpa!"

Gadis berambut pirang berlalu, menyisakan tanya di benak Isogai. Iris pucat keemasan berpendar, membulat sempurna memperoleh kejanggalan pada mejanya. Sekelebat pikiran buruk mendatangi, cepat-cepat dibuang.

"Ah, Maehara," panggilnya. "Besok kan libur. Mau menemaniku jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah?"

"Eh?" yang diserbu pertanyaan membuka mulut lebar, kerutan di dahi makin bertambah. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, sudah kukira kau akan berkata seperti itu," pipi digaruk sambil tersenyum penuh kecewa. "Sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke taman. Tapi kalau Maehara tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksakannya, kok!"

Muka saling berpaling, menyembunyikan satu dengan lainnya. "Eh ... aku belum menjawab kenapa langsung memutuskan kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Raut wajahmu mengatakannya sendiri," telunjuk terarah ke wajahnya. Sang pelaku terdiam sejenak, saat ini berpikir rasional sedikit tak memungkinkan.

Satu helaan napas panjang menyelesaikan degup jantung Maehara. "Aku kan sudah bilang," jari tengah dan ibu jari kembali bertaut, tak bosan memberikan peringatan di kening. "Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tahu segalanya, Isogai."

"Maaf, maaf," tempat kejadian diusap lembut, mata bergulir memastikan keadaan. "Aku bingung sejak kapan kau jadi suka menyentil keningku."

"Sejak kau jadi sok tahu."

"Aku tidak sok tahu, ya!"

Dengus keluar dari hidung. "Baik, baik, terserah kau saja," jawabnya malas, kemudian menjulurkan lidah seolah menantang. "Atasan yang sok tahu sama bawahannya."

"Maehara!"

Tawa menggema seluruh ruangan, beruntung tersisa dua sahabat itu. Gerutu kecil dihiraukan Maehara. Diam-diam masih mengagumi kilat yang terpancar dari sepasang iris keemasan tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf, ma—ow! Jangan mencubitku, Isogai!"

"Kuputuskan besok tidak jadi saja. Aku benar-benar tidak memaksamu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau butuh istirahat lebih." Tawa rendah terdengar asing, Maehara sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Tanda tanya imajiner lekas timbul. "Oi, oi, oi. Aku kan cuma bercanda. Jangan dianggap serius, Isogai! Ya sudah kalau begitu. Besok kujemput ke apartemenmu."

"Tidak. Aku takut merepot—"

"Sebagai gantinya telah mengejekmu tadi, besok benar-benar kujemput. Tidak ada penolakan," tegas sang _casanova_ , mengheningkan suasana sekitar.

Senyum samar terulas, dilontar kepada kesunyian. "Kalau Maehara memaksa, baiklah."

" _Okay_. Sudah _fix_ , besok kujemput pagi saja, ya! Biar udara sekitar masih nyaman! Ayo, sekarang kita pu—"

"Maehara pulang duluan saja. Aku ingin membereskan meja dahulu," telunjuk mengarah ke meja sebelah. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda mengangguk pasrah. "Maehara kan sudah selesai dan rapi. Tempatku ... belum sama sekali."

"Baik, baik, Tuan Penyuka Kerapian," kedua tangan diangkat sejajar dada. "Kutunggu di luar tanpa kau suruh. Sebaiknya kau tidak seenaknya melembur tanpa sepengetahuanku."

Ibu jari teracung bersamaan senyum merekah seadanya. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti."

Derap langkah perlahan mengabur seiring derit pintu tertutup. Isogai terduduk di kursi sembari mengistirahatkan seluruh beban di punggung. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang, melegakan sesak yang dipendam sejak lama.

"Maafkan aku, Maehara."

.

.

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga dunia kembali bersua dengan sang mentari, setelah bulan mencumbui semalaman penuh.

Bisa dibilang, saat ini Maehara telah berada dalam kondisi primanya. Berbalut kaos polos dengan celana jins biru, menampilkan kesan kasual. Ditambah sepatu kets yang membungkus kakinya, dia telah siap untuk pergi.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang, nyaris meloncat keluar dari rusuk. Kemarin, setelah mereka akhirnya pulang bersama, dia berhasil mendapatkan alamat apartemen tempat tinggal Isogai. Sebuah keberuntungan dalam secarik kertas kecil, bersamaan dengan alamat _email_ yang juga menyertai.

Entah ini sebuah pertanda keberuntungan atau apa. Yang jelas, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kesenangannya saat menyusuri trotoar jalan sambil menggenggam kertas tersebut, menjadikannya penunjuk arah. Alamat yang tertoreh di sana bukanlah area yang asing baginya—juga tak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Langkahnya terhenti, sebuah bangunan tinggi menjulang berdiri di hadapannya. Berulang kali memastikan kertas tersebut, sebelum akhirnya yakin bahwa gedung itulah yang dituju. Tak membuang waktu—apalagi setelah melihat matahari mulai meninggi. Tentunya karena jarum jam pun telah menunjuk pada angka sebelas.

Ia segera memasuki gedung yang tak begitu ramai, langsung menuju pada _lift_ , yang mengantarnya menuju lantai tiga, tempat Isogai berada. Ketika dua pintu bergeser masing-masing ke arah yang berlawanan, dia bisa menangkap deretan pintu-pintu yang menghiasi sepanjang lorong sunyi.

Maehara tak butuh banyak waktu untuk mencarinya—apartemen nomor 311 berada dekat dengan _lift_ , sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di kertas. Papan nama 'Isogai' yang diletak dibawah nomor apartemen sudah cukup menjadi penunjuk dalam diam.

Satu jarinya menekan tombol bel di samping pintu. Bunyi bergema, hanya sebentar sebelum hening kembali merajai. Tidak ada balasan atau apa pun dari dalam.

Apa Isogai masih tidur?

Ujung telunjuk dan tombol kembali bersua. Menghasilkan suara yang sama. Hingga akhirnya bunyi kunci yang berputar terdengar. Maehara menyungging senyum saat daun pintu bergeser terbuka.

"Maaf, Maehara, tadi aku sedang ganti baju," sosok lelaki yang muncul dari balik pintu berujar lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Isogai mengangguk. Selagi lelaki itu menunduk untuk mengunci apartemennya, Maehara memanfaatkannya untuk menatap Isogai lekat-lekat. Lelaki itu mengenakan celana jins hitam, dipadu dengan kaus dan jaket yang berpadu indah dan cukup _stylist_.

Ia memang tidak berubah; selera berpakaiannya sekelas model top. Julukan ' _ikemen'_ yang disandangnya bukanlah tanpa alasan. Pesonanya pun mendukung.

Entah karena merasa dipandangi sedari tadi, Isogai berbalik cepat setelah menarik kunci dari lubang kunci dan memastikan pintu itu telah terkunci sempurna. Rautnya mengerut menatap Maehara.

Yang dituju menenggelamkan kedua telapak tangan di saku celana. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," Isogai berujar pelan. Kunci di tangannya ia selipkan di saku jaket.

"Habisnya, kau terlihat keren," Maehara terkikik santai. Mengabaikan rona merah yang mulai menyelimuti permukaan wajah si rambut hitam. "Ayo, jalan. Sudah hampir setengah dua belas."

Isogai mengangguk patuh, langkahnya menyusul pelan di belakang Maehara. Menatap lekat sosok lelaki dengan rambut sewarna senja.

Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya. Ia atasi dengan menggenggam fabrik kain di dada kirinya. Bibir bawah digigit, pandangannya jatuh pada lantai keramik sewarna kulit.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Isogai, kau kenapa?"

Dua pasang iris berbeda warna bertubrukan. Maehara rupanya menyadari Isogai yang memilih untuk berjalan di belakangnya. Ekspresinya menyiratkan kecemasan, terlebih ketika dua iris jingga tersebut memindai wajahnya dengan teliti. Ada dua hal yang baru Maehara sadari.

Wajah Isogai pucat pasi. Ditambah, lingkaran hitam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya. Seolah lelaki itu baru saja begadang dan tak mendapat tidur yang cukup. Jelas membuat Maehara diliputi rasa cemas.

"Isogai, kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa? Kau seperti kurang tidur."

Yang ditanya tidak lekas menjawab, meyakinkan apa yang dirasakannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur tadi malam," lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya. "Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Ayo, kita pergi."

Maehara pasrah. Tentunya dia sangat mengerti betapa kerasa kepalanya Isogai. Kali ini saja, dia memilih untuk mengalah. Jemarinya turun, menggenggam tangan mungil lawan bicaranya.

Rona merah mulai menyebar di wajah, mencapai telinga. "E-eh, Maehara—"

"Sebentar saja," Maehara mengalihkan pandangan, ke mana pun asal jangan pada dua iris keemasan itu. "Tolong biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini."

Isogai menggigit bibir. Langkah mereka teratur menuju _lift_ dalam keheningan. Masing-masing terlalu canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan, padahal jemari mereka masih bertautan dalam waktu cukup lama.

Sayangnya Maehara telah menyadari: tangan yang ia genggam itu tak membalas apa yang telah dilakukannya.

.

.

Matahari kian meninggi. Teriknya menyinari seluruh permukaan, menghasilkan titik-titik keringat yang mengalir perlahan melewati pelipis. Meski telah memasuki pertengahan September, sisa-sisa musim panas sepertinya masih terasa. Seolah musim tersebut enggan pergi dan diganti.

Di antara pejalan kaki yang menyusuri trotoar, mereka berbaur, berjalan bersisian. Tangan Maehara masih betah menggenggam tangan Isogai, membawa tubuh itu menyamakan langkah.

Seiring langkah, Maehara akhirnya menyadari; wajah Isogai semakin pucat. Entah karena sinar matahari yang semakin terik, atau pun kelelahan akibat kurang tidur. Satu kesimpulan tercipta; lelaki itu tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik.

"Isogai, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" raut cemas terukir. Tentu bukanlah ekspresi yang disukai lawan bicaranya.

"Ya ampun, Maehara, kau tidak perlu secemas itu. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemas jika kau sepucat ini?" Maehara tidak berbohong. Ia tidak pernah melihat paras Isogai seperti sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat untuk beristirahat—atau makan siang dulu. Sudah lewat tengah hari."

Isogai lebih memilih bungkam. Tangannya melepas gengaman Maehara, menimbulkan beragam tanya dalam benaknya.

Figur berhelai hitam berlari kecil. Satu jarinya menunjuk lurus pada sebuah pohon besar di pinggir taman yang sepi. "Hei, Maehara, kita ke sana, yuk!"

Ia belum sempat menjawab ketika Isogai dengan segera melangkah menuju tempat itu, tanpa menoleh apakah sahabatnya itu akan mengikuti atau tidak. Maehara menghela napas, tahu bahwa Isogai terkadang bisa sangat keras kepala. Meski kenyataannya, ia tak bisa mengabaikan kondisinya begitu saja.

Maehara mengekor di belakang. Isogai telah berdiri di depan pohon besar itu, satu tangannya mengelus batang kayu yang berdiri kokoh. Angin berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian rambut keduanya.

"Di sini sejuk, ya."

Maehara tak merespon, lebih memilih untuk mendekat. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku. Pandangannya jatuh pada pohon tersebut, beberapa dedaunannya telah menguning. Bukan hal aneh, mengingat sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur.

Entah kenapa, kedua matanya merasa nyaman memandangi pohon tersebut. Seperti membawa kenangan tersendiri padanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kita istirahat di sini saja."

Perlahan, ia mendudukkan diri di bawah rindangnya dedaunan pohon, menghalangi sinar matahari. Punggung bertemu dengan batang pohon kokoh. Tangan kirinya menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan Isogai untuk ikut duduk.

Isogai tak berkata apa-apa, menurut saja. Bahu mereka saling bersentuhan, menunjukkan jarak yang telah terkikis habis di antara mereka. Debaran jantung menjadi irama di sela-sela desiran angin. Mereka bahkan tak pernah sedekat ini.

Maehara tersenyum menetralisir kegugupannya. Di sampingnya, kedua kelopak mata Isogai sudah tidak sanggup untuk terbuka.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali," Isogai berujar pelan. "Membuatku mengantuk."

Pernyataan tersebut memunculkan sebuah ide di kepala Maehara. Dia luruskan kedua kaki yang berbalut celana jins, sambil berkata pada sosok di sampingnya, "Kalau kau mengantuk, kau boleh tidur di sini, Isogai."

Kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Bola matanya menangkap gerakan tangan Maehara yang menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya.

Dan Isogai bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak bisa menangkap isyarat itu. Wajahnya kini memerah. "E-eh? Ta-tapi—"

"Kau kelelahan karena kurang tidur, 'kan? Ini saatnya untuk memulihkan tenagamu."

"Tidak usah—"

"Sekali ini saja kau menurutiku, Isogai."

Maehara menarik tubuh Isogai, membuatnya limbung dan dengan segera menuju gravitasi. Kepala berambut hitam tersebut bertemu dengan fabrik celana jinsnya. Berbaring nyaman dengan paha sebagai bantalan.

Semburat tipis tak kunjung memudar. Ada yang tersenyum jahil mengetahui reaksi di depannya.

"Anggap ini balasan karena tadi kau begitu keras kepala untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan meski kondisi tubuhmu tidak begitu baik. Sekarang, biarkan aku keras kepala untuk menyuruhmu istirahat."

"Kau curang," suaranya kecil, bagai tertelan oleh gesekan daun-daun kuning yang perlahan gugur. Pandangannya sayu.

Ia tak bisa jujur mengatakan—dan rasanya ia tak mungkin mengatakan—bahwa sedikit banyak, berbaring di pangkuan Maehara sangatlah nyaman. Walau tubuhnya beralaskan rerumputan dan tanah kotor. Terlebih, ketika tangan Maehara reflek mengusap lembut helaian rambutnya.

Lelaki pirang itu tak menyadari Isogai menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, menahan isi hatinya yang berkecamuk agar tak melangkah keluar. Kontrakdisi kenyamanan sungguh mengusiknya.

 _Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi ..._

Maehara masih tetap mengusap helaian rambut Isogai, seakan menjadi candu baginya. Senyumannya terus mengembang, tak lepas dari wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Isogai," ia memanggil lembut pada lelaki yang memilih menjatuhkan fokusnya pada fabrik kaus putih yang membalut perutnya. "Kau tahu, melihat pohon ini, aku jadi teringat pohon Sakura di SMP kita dulu."

Isogai tidak merespon, lebih memilih untuk diam mendengarkan.

Maehara tertawa kecil. "Memang aneh, ya—padahal, jenis dan struktur pohon ini berbeda jauh dengan pohon Sakura. Entah apa yang membuatku berpikir begitu."

Tidak tahu lagi sudah berapa kali angin berhembus. Daun-daun kuning semakin banyak yang berguguran. Menciptakan kesan musim gugur yang begitu kuat, meski tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa matahari yang menyinari mirip seperti saat musim panas.

Dia menelan ludah gugup. " _Nee_ , Isogai," tenggorokannya terasa berat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Apa … kau ingat janji yang dulu kita buat di bawah pohon Sakura saat upacara kelulusan SMP?"

Maehara hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa tubuh yang berbaring di pangkuannya tersentak ketika kalimatnya selesai mengudara. Keterkejutannya tersampaikan jelas, jantung melompat-lompat tak karuan.

Butuh waktu lama hingga Isogai akhirnya membuka mulut untuk merespon.

"Y-ya—tentu saja aku mengingatnya."

Dua iris keemasannya menatap lemah pada lawan bicara yang sedari tadi memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Hatinya terasa berat sekadar mengutarakannya.

Namun ia tahu ia tak boleh memendamnya lebih lama. Pertanyaan yang selalu ingin ditanyakannya sejak takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali di tempat yang sama.

Apakah perasaannya masih memiliki kesempatan untuk dibalas?

Tangan kirinya yang tak mengusap rambut Isogai mengepal erat. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaga sekaligus keyakinan yang dimilikinya.

"Isogai ... kita akan selalu bersama, 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kedua bola mata Isogai yang kini membelalak lebar. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan, tanpa sadar jemarinya mencengkram kain celana jins Maehara.

Kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang terlontar? Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan itu?

"Isogai ..."

Isogai tahu bahwa opsi menghindar tidaklah tepat, bagaimana pun caranya. Lelaki itu akan terus menuntut jawaban padanya. Tarikan napas panjang dia lakukan. Menenangkan hati, berusaha mengutarakan jawaban yang memang diinginkan.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kita—kita akan selalu bersama."

Jawaban tersebut terdengar sangat indah di telinga Maehara. Senyumnya makin lembut, seiring tangannya yang terus mengusap helaian rambut tersebut.

"Terima kasih."

Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia bergerak, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Maehara. Matanya terpejam, sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Maehara," ia memanggil, di sela-sela kantuk yang semakin menyerangnya. "Mulai sekarang, tolong panggil aku Yuuma saja, ya."

Satu alis Maehara terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja—aku ingin kau memanggilku Yuuma."

"Baiklah," jantungnya berdebar kencang, bersaman dengan rona merah yang perlahan mulai menyelimuti wajah. Dia kembali mengusap rambut Isogai, "Sesuai permintaanmu, Yuuma."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga kantuk sukses menguasai seluruh kesadarannya. Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, suara napas Isogai berhembus teratur terdengar damai. Usapan di rambutnya tak berhenti, jemari Maehara terus menyisir helaian hitam legamnya dengan suka cita.

Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran figur yang diam-diam memperhatikan seluruh kegiatan mereka dari sudut taman. Aura gelap sekaligus amarah sudah menyelimutinya. Yang tercipta selanjutnya adalah seringai menyiratkan kebencian.

.

.

Maehara tidak mengerti lagi ke mana pikirannya terarah. Barangkali pertemuan dengan Isogai membuat akal sehatnya menjadi buta. Terlebih, kejadian di taman yang membuat tekadnya semakin membulat, meski telah lebih seminggu sejak itu terjadi.

Mungkin itulah yang melatarbelakangi tindakannya yang menyusuri jalan perkotaan, menikmati gerlapnya lampu trotoar yang bersinar dengan kedua tangan bersemayam dalam saku jaket. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah kotak di dalam saku tersebut, seolah-olah ingin memastikan bahwa kotak itu takkan berpindah dari posisinya.

Berlebihankah? Ia tak tahu lagi.

Langkahnya berhenti di depan _zebra cross_. Lampu untuk penyebrang jalan masih menunjukkan warna merah, pertanda dilarang. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Wajar saja mengingat hari sudah hampir larut.

Perlahan, tangannya mengambil kotak tersebut dari dalam saku. Mengamatinya dengan cermat, sebelum perlahan membukanya.

Kotak berwarna merah itu menampilkan sebuah cincin perak yang berkilauan diterpa cahaya lampu. Bersinar terang menunjukkan kemewahannya. Maehara termangu menatapnya diiringi semu tertutup bayang bangunan.

Batinnya bertanya, apa semua yang akan dilakukannya ini benar?

Ia tak bisa menduga arah dari jalan yang dipilihnya. Ia hanya menuruti hasrat terdalamnya yang telah terpendam bahkan jauh sebelum dua jari kelingking bertaut janji di bawah kelopak Sakura yang berguguran.

Perlahan, tangannya menutup kotak tersebut, kemudian menggenggamnya. Merasakan kehangatan dari tekstur kotak yang lembut. Begitu menenangkan, memberi kenyamanan baginya.

Salahkah jika ia berharap begini?

Lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau. Maehara segera melangkah, kembali meletakkan kotak cincin itu di dalam sakunya. Jantungnya berdebar keras menambah kegugupan. Angin malam yang bertiup membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Untuk kali ini Maehara tidak yakin jika tidurnya bisa lelap seperti biasanya.

.

.

Musim gugur telah mencapai puncaknya. Dedaunan telah sepenuhnya menguning dan gugur, menyisakan ranting-ranting pohon yang menghiasi tepi jalanan. Suhu udara naik beberapa derajat dibanding musim sebelumnya.

Pekerjaan makin menumpuk dari waktu ke waktu. Tumpukan berkas yang menunggu untuk dicumbui menumpuk makin tinggi, menambah beban kerja semakin banyak.

Terhitung telah dua bulan sejak Maehara bekerja di kantor tersebut. Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Dia bahkan tak menyangka sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuannya dengan Isogai setelah perpisahan sekian tahun.

Pun ia tak menyangka waktu dua bulan cukup untuk membangkitkan kembali perasaannya terhadap lelaki itu.

Di sela-sela pekerjaannya, Maehara menyempatkan diri untuk melirik lacinya. Tempat di mana dia menaruh kotak cincinnya. Senyum tipis terulas. Hanya melihatnya saja, debaran jantungnya tak lagi terkontrol. Tidak sabaran menanti.

Tetapi, kebahagiannya lantas tergantikan rasa terkejut setelah mendengar namanya disebut.

"Maehara."

"Uwaa—" Maehara panik, buru-buru mendorong lacinya agar tertutup. "S-sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi," lelaki di belakangnya memicing tajam. Rambut hitamnya agak lepek karena keringat. "Kau pasti melamun."

Maehara hanya menatapnya dengan wajah pucat dan membelalak. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Isogai yang telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Apa lelaki itu melihat isi lacinya?

Saliva ditelan, semata-mata menghilangkan kegugupan. "J-jadi, ada apa?"

Tapi Isogai menatapnya dengan pandangan seolah dia baru saja bertanya siapa namanya. "Sekarang sudah jam istirahat siang. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama."

Maehara melirik jam dinding di atas pintu masuk kantor, di mana salah satu jarumnya menunjuk angka dua belas. Ah, pantas saja.

Maehara mendorong lacinya hingga menutup rapat, kemudian memutar kuncinya. Memastikan tidak akan ada yang mengintip isinya, atau pun mencurinya. "Hei, Y-Yuuma," ia masih kesulitan menuruti Isogai untuk memanggil nama kecil.

Isogai memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, namun bungkam. Mungkin heran kenapa lelaki itu malah memanggil namanya alih-alih menyetujui ajakannya.

"Setelah pulang kantor nanti, apa kau ada jadwal?"

Kedua alis saling bertautan. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja—aku ingin mengajakmu ke taman nanti. Apa kau bisa?"

"Terserah, sih ... kebetulan aku tidak ada urusan." Isogai melipat kedua tangannya. "Tapi, itu urusan nanti. Sekarang, ayo kita makan siang dulu, sebelum kafe di sebelah terlanjur penuh dan kita tak dapat tempat duduk."

Maehara tertawa kecil. "Baiklah," ia beranjak dari kursi, tangannya merapikan kemeja putihnya sejenak, sebelum bergegas melangkah menuju pintu.

Isogai masih diam di tempat, menatap punggung Maehara yang bergerak makin menjauh. Segelintir tanya masih terngiang bila mengingat ajakan Maehara tadi. Sorot matanya melemah. Hatinya terasa berat, begitu pun langkahnya.

.

.

Senja telah menyambut hari. Seisi kantor telah bersiap menyambut waktu pulang. Beberapa sudah membereskan seluruh peralatan kerja. Matahari sore bersinar menembus jendela kaca besar, menjadi penerangan satu-satunya.

Maehara tidak pernah merasa setegang ini seumur hidupnya. Memikirkan apa yang akan segera terjadi, membuat kecepatannya untuk membereskan meja kerja meningkat. Benar-benar tidak sabar. Ia tak lupa mengantongi kotak cincin itu, kini kembali berdiam di saku jaketnya. Napasnya memburu. Terlebih ketika akhirnya dia menghampiri Isogai di meja kerjanya.

"Yuuma, ayo pulang bersama," panggilnya lembut, sedikit getir terasa di bibir untuk membiasakan memanggil nama itu.

Isogai menoleh. Lelaki itu baru saja menutup lacinya. Ia mengangguk sejenak sambil mengulas senyum sebelum bangkit dari kursinya.

Tak ada hal lain yang bisa membuatnya begitu senang dan tenang selain senyuman itu.

Jalanan terlihat padat sore itu, didominasi orang-orang berseragam yang mungkin baru pulang dari sekolah atau pun tempat kerja. Mereka kembali berjalan bersisian diiringi keheningan. Sedikit banyak terasa _déjà vu_.

Keheningan mereka terus berlanjut hingga langkah mereka menapaki taman. Tempat yang tak asing setelah seminggu lalu telah mereka kunjungi. Beberapa anak-anak bermain di kotak pasir taman, atau pun di seluncuran.

Tak ada satu pun yang menjamah sudut taman, di mana pohon yang menjadi tempat beristirahat mereka berdiri kokoh. Maehara tersenyum puas, segera mendahului Isogai untuk mendekati tempat itu.

Tentunya hal tersebut mengundang respon heran dari Isogai. "Maehara, pohon ini kan—"

Dedaunan pohon itu hampir semuanya telah gugur. Hanya tersisa beberapa daun kuning di ranting-ranting yang mungkin enggan melepaskan diri. Maehara mendongak menatapnya, memunggungi Isogai di belakangnya.

"Kau tahu, pohon ini benar-benar mirip dengan pohon Sakura waktu itu," dia berujar pelan. Tak kunjung menatap yang dituju. "Melihatnya membuatku ingat janji kita waktu itu."

"Ma-Maehara, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Maehara membalikkan tubuhnya. Dua iris itu menatap lurus pada Isogai yang berdiri kaku.

"Yuuma, bolehkah aku menagih janji kita dulu?"

Jarak di antara mereka terkikis. Isogai memandanginya lekat, napasnya tertahan. Debaran jantung keduanya begitu keras, meski tak saling mendengar.

"Yuuma," Maehara kembali memanggil, "Aku ingin kita tetap bersama selamanya, sesuai dengan janji kita waktu itu. Karenanya," lelaki itu merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan kotak cincinnya, yang dia buka di hadapan Isogai yang membelalak.

"Jadilah milikku."

Wajahnya memerah total sekarang. Ia telah mengatakannya. Bahkan kotak cincin itu telah Ia pampangkan di hadapan Isogai. Tak ada jalan untuk melarikan diri. Maehara hanya bisa menunggu; apakah Isogai akan mengambil cincin tersebut, sesuai harapannya? Bisakah harapannya terwujud? Kedua matanya terpejam rapat, menanti jawaban.

 _Kumohon ..._

Isogai menggigit bibirnya dalam, tubuhnya bergetar. "Maehara, maaf. Tapi, aku—"

Ada hening sejenak yang diisi oleh desiran angin sore.

"—aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

Maehara membuka kelopak matanya. Sorot matanya dipenuhi ketidakpercayaan. "K-kenapa?"

Lelaki berambut hitam itu meremas kain bajunya. Lidah terasa kelu. Beberapa titik keringat dingin mengalir. Jemarinya bertautan gugup. Gemetar pada tubuhnya begitu kentara. Apa yang akan dijawabnya terasa begitu rumit untuk diutarakan.

"Yuuma, kenapa—"

"Aku—sudah memiliki orang lain."

Dua bola matanya membelalak seketika. Apa maksudnya? Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali. Seluruh dunia terasa berhenti berputar ketika kalimat itu dituturkan. Tubuhnya menegang kaku. Tidak, ia tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar—ia menolak untuk mempercayainya.

 _Tidak mungkin … itu tidak mungkin terjadi!_

"Yuuma, kau ... kau bercanda, 'kan? Kau pasti berusaha mengerjaiku. Itu tidak mungkin. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, Yuuma."

"A-aku serius, Maehara," kepala menunduk dalam, kemudian ia merogoh kantong jaketnya. Menampakkan sebuah cincin perak yang berkilau. Lelaki itu mengenakannya di jari manis tangan kanannya. "Aku minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikannya darimu."

Maehara masih diam. Tak sanggup merespon apa pun. Kekagetan terlanjur menyergapnya, mematikan syaraf-syaraf tubuhnya untuk bergerak barang sedetik saja.

Isogai mendapati Maehara yang mungkin takkan merespon, akhirnya memilih melanjutkan. "Aku selalu menyembunyikan cincin ini di laci kantor. Aku tak berani mengenakannya, terutama setelah kau datang—"

"Sejak kapan," suara berat Maehara menginterupsi penjelasannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau—"

Dan ia mengerti Maehara tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajah lelaki itu telah pucat sepenuhnya.

"Sudah cukup lama—mungkin sejak tahun pertama kuliah. Ia yang duluan mengajakku bertunangan."

"Tapi, siapa—"

Protes terputus ketika mendapati seorang lelaki berjalan mendekati mereka. Helaian rambut pirang stroberinya berkibar, bersamaan dengan dua bola mata violetnya menampakkan kebencian. Maehara menutup kotak cincinnya, sambil matanya terus mengikuti sosok itu. Figur tersebut tidaklah asing di hidupnya.

"Yuuma, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Isogai tersentak kaget saat sosok itu menepuk pundaknya, menyapa dengan nada lembut. Tak menghiraukan keberadan Maehara sama sekali.

"Gakushuu, k-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan menemukanmu di taman ini sedang berduaan bersama seorang lelaki," ujarnya sinis, dua mata itu melirik Maehara.

Maehara sangat mengenal lelaki tersebut. Sosok lelaki yang sangat dia kenal sejak SMP, yang selalu menghantuinya kapan pun.

Asano Gakushuu.

Asano berjalan mendekatinya dengan tampang berang. Ia berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi memunggungi Isogai, mungkin berniat menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka. Maehara balas menatapnya, tangannya menyembunyikan kotak cincin di belakang punggung. Sedikit banyak merasa tidak percaya.

"Ada urusan apa dengan tunanganku?" Asano memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhir, seolah menegaskan, memberi kejelasan pada seluruh pertanyaannya yang terpendam.

 _Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!_ Hatinya terasa tercabik. Tapi, raut wajahnya diusahakan tetap datar. Menyembunyikan semua yang dirasakannya.

"Aku—hanya membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Yuuma."

Asano memicingkan mata. Ada kekesalan yang tersirat kala dia mendengar Maehara memanggil Isogai dengan nama kecil. Pandangannya makin menajam. "Begitukah?"

"Gakushuu—"

"Maaf, tapi tolong biarkan aku bicara empat mata dengan Yuuma sebentar," Maehara menimpali, tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit.

Isogai terdiam. Asano tampak semakin berang.

"Hanya sebentar, aku janji. Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Bisakah?" Maehara menatapnya datar, meski isi hatinya berkecamuk. Bagaimana pun, ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Isogai.

Asano memindai ekspresinya. Beberapa kali berpindah fokus pada Isogai, kemudian teralih lagi pada Maehara. Raut keseriusan yang terpampang jelas membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"Pastikan kau tidak macam-macam."

"Aku janji."

Dan setelah kalimat itu terucap, ia meniti langkah melewati Maehara yang terdiam. Meninggalkan mereka kembali pada kecanggungan. Helaan napas muncul ketika keheningan mengisi ruang di antara mereka sejenak.

"Maehara, aku—aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang ini ..." tubuh itu membungkuk sedikit. Pandangan Maehara berubah datar, sorot mata itu telah kehilangan cahayanya.

"Kenapa … kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?"

Isogai tak pernah melihat tatapannya yang begitu putus asa. "Aku takut akan menyakiti perasaanmu—"

"Aku justru akan lebih sakit jika seperti ini!" nada suaranya naik. Emosinya tersulut di antara hatinya yang bagai tercabik. "Memangnya apa yang kau ketahui tentang perasaanku?"

Kepalan tangannya makin kuat, buku-buku jarinya mulai memutih. "Aku tahu, Maehara. Aku—"

"Apanya yang takut akan menyakiti perasaanku? Apa kau benar-benar mengetahui perasaanku?!"

"Aku sangat tahu perasaanmu!" Kini Isogai menunjukkan ekspresi damai, meskipun suaranya sempat meninggi. Sekelumit rasa bersalah menghampiri Maehara, dan kini ia semakin lumpuh melihat senyum tulus merekah sempurna.

"Aku pernah mencintaimu, Maehara Hiroto."

Tidak ada reaksi yang lebih pantas selain terdiam seribu bahasa. Semuanya terlalu mengejutkan dan tiba-tiba. Sekujur tubuh terasa lemas, tak ada daya untuk melawan.

"Tapi semua sudah berlalu. Sudah terlambat. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk segera menyatakan perasaanku waktu itu," Isogai menyunggingkan senyum tipis—telah menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Maehara untuk menatapnya lekat.

"Sesungguhnya, aku sangat menikmati saat-saat kita akhirnya bisa kembali berdua. Aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, semuanya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa membohongi tentang siapa yang telah hatiku pilih."

Kedua tangannya saling menggenggam di depan dada. Pantulan sinar matahari sore membuat cincin di jari manisnya berkilau. Menjadi penegas situasi tanpa verba tersebut.

Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi, itulah yang bisa ia mengerti. Hanya butuh satu pertanyaan saja, satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar perlu untuk ia dapatkan jawabannya. Meyakinkan harapan yang masih tersisa.

"Yuuma," panggilnya, "Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Asano?"

Wajah yang ditatapnya menunduk kaku, sebelum mengangguk. "Maaf. Aku mencintainya, namun aku pun tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Aku takut kau akan sakit hati, karena itulah ..."

 _Jadi, semua yang telah kita lewatkan bersama, semuanya kau lakukan semata-mata untuk menjaga perasaanku? Agar hubungan kita tetap sama seperti dulu? Agar kita bisa kembali mengukir canda tawa bersama?_

 _Apa hanya itu?_

"Begitu, ya ... aku mengerti. Seharusnya kau tak perlu bertindak sejauh itu."

 _Setidaknya, jangan membuatku berharap lebih._

"Terima kasih untuk jawabanmu, Yuuma."

 _Juga untuk harapan yang telah kau campakkan setelah dia melambung tinggi._

"Maehara ..." Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat keadaan sahabat kecilnya yang begitu terpuruk. Tapi tak ada kata-kata yang mampu meluncur dari mulutnya yang sekiranya bisa menenangkan perasaannya.

"Yuuma," nama itu kembali terucap dari mulutnya, sedangkan si pemilik nama berusaha untuk meniliknya. "Terakhir kalinya—bolehkah aku memberikan hal spesial untukmu?"

Matanya membelalak. "E-eh?"

"Kumohon," getar putus asa terselip meskipun tak jelas. "Ini akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku janji."

Maehara tak memberi waktu bagi Isogai untuk merespon. Lelaki itu dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangan Isogai, membawanya mendekat dalam jarak yang tak lagi terjalin. Isogai menutup matanya, pasrah menanti hal yang akan terjadi.

Jarak di antara wajah mereka begitu dekat—hembusan napas satu sama lain saling menerpa wajah. Maehara makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Satu tangannya beralih menyibakkan poni Isogai, dan mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahinya. Isogai membuka matanya kaget. Pelaku yang baru saja mencium keningnya mengulas senyum.

"Kau kira aku akan menciummu di bibir, ya?" kata Maehara, ada tawa pasrah yang terselip. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku sudah tahu—sekarang aku bukanlah orang yang berhak untuk mendapat ciuman di bibirmu."

 _Dan karena aku tak lagi punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu ..._

Isogai memegang dahinya dengan wajah merah padam. Maehara mundur, menambah interval di antara mereka.

"Semua sudah selesai. Aku ingin pulang. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktumu, Yuuma." Maehara berbalik, hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun namanya yang kembali terpanggil menghentikan pergerakannya lagi.

"Maehara," Isogai yang memanggilnya. Ekspresinya tak tampak karena helaian hitam menutupi wajahnya yang menunduk, "Setelah ini pun, k-kita akan tetap berteman, 'kan?" cicitnya pelan. "Kuharap, hubungan kita takkan memburuk gara-gara ini."

Tawanya dipaksa untuk muncul. "Tentu saja. Jangan khawatir. Semua akan kembali seperti biasanya," katanya. "Dan mungkin aku harus berhenti memanggilmu dengan nama kecil."

"Tidak usah—kumohon tetap seperti biasa saja."

Mimik muka menampakkan keheranan. "Nanti dia bisa salah paham," ibu jarinya menunjuk melewati bahunya, "Lagipula, kenapa kau begitu memaksa?"

Isogai kembali meremas jari-jarinya satu sama lain lantaran gugup. Fokus kedua matanya teralih. Maehara telah mempersiapkan batinnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk. "Itu karena ... sebentar lagi, aku akan mengganti margaku ..."

Maehara membelalak lebar. Tidak mungkin. Jangan bilang—

"Maehara, aku ... akan menikah."

Kenyataan yang ia dapatkan kembali membanting harapannya.

.

.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan kekuningan yang telah berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya. Di tengah sinar ratu malam yang redup, Maehara berjalan pelan, tatapannya hampa.

Pikirannya dimonopoli reka adegan yang baru saja ia lewati. Semuanya terasa masih segar. Senyumnya terukir begitu lemah. Kepalanya menengadah, menatap angkasa berbintang yang menaungi tiap langkahnya. Dedaunan yang berguguran seakan menggambarkan perasaannya yang telah hancur, ikut gugur bersama musim yang telah mencapai puncaknya.

Kedua tangannya bersembunyi dalam saku. Kembali mengenggam kotak cincinnya. Hatinya terasa sesak. Ia tahu, sangat tahu: Ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Isogai Yuuma, bagaimana pun caranya.

Tanpa bisa dikontrol, setitik air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya, melarutkan segala emosi yang masih terpendam begitu dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **kutu ren:** hasil collab spesial untuk anak-anak bangsatsu yang ngusulin kami buat collab :""""))) segala keanehan dan kebaperan tolong diiyain aja #yha

 **trapper:** Intinya terima kasih buat **kutu ren** dan **spg sampo** sudah mau diajak buat collab. Dan ... ini pertama kali saya collab, lalu terima kasih juga buat para bangsatsu sudah mengajak kita untuk collab. Khusus buat kalian. Jangan kapok untuk menyebar headcanon sama nge-rumpi ya! #rebahan

 **spg sampo** : collab done~ ini juga pertama kalinya spg coba collab (kali ini bareng **kutu ren** dan **trapper** ) **,** makasih banyak ya both of you dan para bangsatsu~ :'3/ maafkan kerempongan spg ini dan kebaperan kami bertiga :') #yha


End file.
